


Myths

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [18]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Family, Fluff, M/M, grandkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack have their grandkids over.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: writer's month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Myths

Jack slowly makes his way up the stairs.

‘Are you all in bed?’ he calls out.

‘Yes grandpa.’ Six children answer.

Jack smiles, ‘good, everybody brushed their teeth?’

Everybody hums their agreement.

‘Show me!’

Six little mouths open and Jack makes it a show to inspect each and every one of them.

‘OK, you’re are all ready to go to sleep.’

‘But grandpa, you promised a bed time story.’

‘Yeah, one from when you were in the army.’

‘I did promise that, didn´t I?’

‘yeah, you did.’ The kids cry out.

‘Oh well, lay down and I will tell you a story about our army days.’

Jack makes his way to the rocking chair and sits down. Once all the kids settle down, he starts.

‘There was this super villain who was called the Ghost.’

‘Why was he called the ghost, grandpa?’

‘Because every time we tried to catch him, he was gone. He was super evil and he was planning to place a thousand IEDs. But there was this hero who wasn´t having it. He was an EOD specialist, that is someone who disarms bombs.’

‘Wasn´t grandpappy an EOD?’ one of the older children asks.

‘He sure was.’

‘Our hero started working and by the end of the day he had diffused more than one hundred bombs. He was so good, he set a record that day. He was a true hero, a myth between bomb nerds. He was so good, the ghost wanted to kill him. So they needed someone to protect their hero. They found some badass sniper who was send to protect our hero. …

… He was always alert and took good care of him. They eventually caught the ghost and they lived happily ever after.’

When Jack looks around, all of his grandchildren are fast asleep. He slowly gets up and walks down the stairs where he takes a seat in his spot on the couch.

‘What did you tell the kids this time?’

Mac hands Jack a cup of coffee and settles down next to Jack with his own cup.

‘Nothing, just some story. They’re all asleep.’

Mac smiles, having all their grandchildren staying with them is tiring but he loves it.

‘So grandpa, what do you say? Shall we turn in early?’

Mac waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Well grandpappy, I think I will.’

They both finish their coffees and head to their bedroom. The moment they are in bed and turn off the lights, their youngest granddaughter Susan, stands next to their bed.

‘I’m scared grandpappy.’

‘Come here Suzy, come lay between us, there is nothing to be afraid of.’

The little girl almost immediately falls asleep again. Jack gives Mac a meaningful look when the next child announces himself.

* * *

When Jack wakes the next morning, he finds that all of his grandkids found their way into their bed. It’s not very comfortable but he wouldn´t change it for anything in the world.


End file.
